Mother 3- World Reset AU(in-Progress)
by Ikana-Trash
Summary: After the Final needle being pulled by Lucas, the world was reset. 2 years later, a boy named ness makes his way into Tazmily and promises to help Lucas and his Brother Claus. But what's this, Ness was followed by another Boy named Ninten, who also wants to help the twins.
1. The beginning of it all

It was any normal day. Well, actually, that may not be the best word. Since King P and the Pigmasks tried to take over Nowhere island, nothing was ever really truly normal anymore. However, people were starting to get used to the changes brought upon them, and everything was slowly starting to cool down. It had been 2 years after the incident, and the world had been reset in a way. After the final needle was pulled by Lucas, the world collapsed into darkness. At least that's what Lucas himself could remember. He had woke up in his bed at home after everything went dark. The world had reset, however, the people's memories had stayed the same. Two years later, the people of Tazmily were living their lives similarly to how they had before. Unable to live with his brother's death for a second time, Lucas had begged to help bring back Claus once again. As to make up for the terrible deeds he had done, willingly obliged and Claus was revived, however, Claus lost his cheerful touch. Claus' body retained it's Chimera features as was unable to reverse these changes. This had made Claus scared to show his face in public, however, the people of Tazmily were more than welcoming towards the new Claus, and Fuel and Nana were no exceptions to this.

Claus spent most of his time inside his and Lucas' house as he didn't feel comfortable being outside, and so he was often visited during the day. Today was one of the days when Fuel was visiting Claus. Knocking on the door to let Claus know he was coming in, Fuel opened the door to the large log house and entered. Claus was in his room, as usual, lying in his bed. "Oh, hey Fuel, how's it goin'?" Claus looked up and waved to Fuel as he entered his room and Fuel walked over to sit next to him on the bed

"I'm pretty good myself… you seem to be a lot better today yourself, too Claus." Fuel spoke, putting his hands into his pockets. Claus just nodded and looked out the door frame from his bed. Then there was a quiet hum and He felt some sort of pulse of energy coming from outside. Fuel didn't seem to feel it, so he assumed it was just one of his normal dysfunctions. Fuel was watching Claus as he lay still watching nothing, and he began to worry," Um, Claus, you okay?" Fuel placed his hand on Claus' shoulder and looked at him. Claus didn't notice this, as he was in some sort of trance. The pulse of energy began to grow stronger to the point it was affecting Claus psychically. His stomach began to hurt as his normally slight headache grew into a migraine when he had to fall back into bed, grasping his stomach. "Claus? What's wrong?!" Fuel turned him around and looked at him, scared. Then the door swung open, and Kumatora and Lucas ran in.

"CLAUS! You feel that too?!" Kumatora dashed towards Claus and got to her knees, Lucas not far behind. "Fuel! What happened?!" Kumatora picked Claus' face up and looked at him. "Oh no, you're especially affected by this, aren't you?" She gently placed his head back on the pillows and backed up as to allow Lucas to see his brother. Unable to speak, Claus just groaned. He noticed that Lucas too seemed to be affected by the strange energy. But then it all stopped. The pain dissipated, and there was no more energy pulsing through the air. That was when Kumatora shot up and ran out the door without a word.


	2. The strange boy arrives

Kumatora left the twins' house in a rush. She sensed a foreign type of PSI nearby and it not only worried her, but it also intrigued her. "Come, Lucas, it's coming from there!" She called back to Lucas who was not too far behind from herself.

"Yep, I'm trying Kuma!" He replied quietly. Kumatora ran to the cliff next to the house and halted. At the edge of the cliff was a young boy. He looked about Lucas and Claus' age, and he had quite messy, floofy hair that poked out from under a sideways cap. "Kuma?" Lucas had just caught up the Her when he saw the strange boy standing not too far away.

"AY, who're you? I've never seen you 'round here before, you're not with Porky, are ya?" Kumatora shouted to the boy as she stepped closer, watching him carefully. "Where'd you come from? You weren't here a couple seconds ago!" She continued to question. Lucas tapped Kumatora as to tell her to quiet down and he walked forward. He stood in front of the boy and he put his hand out for a handshake,

"My name's Lucas! And this-" he turned to Kumatora, "Is Kumatora! What about you?" Speaking with a gentle tone in his voice, the strange boy eased himself and shook Lucas' hand and smiled before speaking

"My name's Ness, nice to meet you Lucas and Kumatora!" Kumatora nodded towards Ness and muttered something to herself, while Lucas smiled back at Ness. He was about to speak when Ness began to talk again, "I was told to come here in a dream, you see.."He paused, "I was in a huge Sunflower field, and there was this woman in a pink dress with long brown hair and she told me to come to Tazmily village…" He paused once again, "This IS Tazmily Village, is it?"


End file.
